Until We Meet Again
by LilacRosez
Summary: AU setting - They parted paths, hoping that time would heal their wounds. Healing came in unsuspected ways and when the time comes to meet again, what will they find?
1. PROLOGUE

Blood of the innocent and sinner were spilled in the ever green grass outside Hogwarts , the snow is now turned to a sea of red ,and just from afar the school and home to witches and wizards has now crumbled into dust , leaving raw iron gates and burned down towers into ashes.

Everything is now gone, the glorious school of Hogwarts no longer exists , classrooms for classes are now turned into debris and splinters of woods that once a table and chair where left scattered in this chaos .

In the middle of the forest near Hagrid's hut, the remaining 6th and 7th year students sat in the warm grass as they study for their final N.E.W.T.S. , but when the night falls students head to their tents to sleep , because the quarters they have once known are now turned into shambles

This year so far is the hardest stage they will face because with the war over, everyone has faced a change they do not want to remember

You see the final battle was war was no ordinary war you can just erase , due to the grief and pain caused by such a tragic memory even the closest of friends and siblings needs to part in their different ways to mourn their lost and heal the wounds thy have gained physically, mentally and emotionally.

But as time passes them by old wounds will heal, broken hearts will be mended by the people you least expect them from. So until they meet again they will all fight their own battles as they take their place once more in their world.

* * *

A/N: Prologue up , So tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 1: THE FINAL CHAPTER

Chapter 1: The Final Chapter

At last school is officially over for our heroes, and Harry ,Ron ,Hermoine and even Ginny look one last time of what remains of the school and a home they have known ever since their childhood .

It will take years to rebuild this majestic place known as Hogwarts , our heroes can only hope they can be there to witness the unveiling of a new Hogwarts, and mend tattered friendships that were once broken.

From a distance you can hear the whistle of the red engine known as the Hogwart's Express, reminding them this will be the last time they will be boarding the magnificent train filled with memories they all once shared.

"I can't believe we are finally leaving" Ginny spoke as she looked back at the school that was once her second home in her life time.

"I am sure we can still be a part of each other's lives after this "Hermione looked up to the friends that she has now considered her family because the family she once knew is now gone.

"The train is finally here I will go ahead and find us some seats before they ran out " Ron voiced as he literally ran up the train and past the corridors making his friends and sister laugh at his childish antics.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed suit boarding the red engine one last time, as they sat in the cabin Ron reserved for them earlier. They soon recalled all their adventures and memories they gained during their stay at Hogwarts After the longest ride of their life the train has finally reached its final destination.

"I guess this is our stop" Harry said as he boarded down the train followed by his friends and went towards Ron and Lavender on the far end corner of King Cross Station.

"I hate that we can't spend summer together like we did the past six years" Ron sighed.

"I know Ron, but we have to do this for our own sakes "Ginny told her older brother.

"Guys, it's like we won't see each other again, we will we just have to face one last test in life "Hermione told her friends.

'Test? What test, how come no one told me about this? "A nervous Ron asked, and as soon as his friends and sister heard his outburst they started laughing.

"Ron it is not literally a test, it is a figure of speech "Ginny giggled.

"Gee Gin, If it came from you or the rest of the gang I would have figured that one out, but since it came from Hermione, It makes me think twice" Ron said as he sent the resident bookworm a glare.

"Hey! That was not fair"Hermione said as she gave Ron a light punch in the arm.

"Guys I am so going to miss this "Harry said as he hugged his friends farewell.

The same case of farewell was happening to a set of Slytherin friends on the other side of the train station.

"Do we have to be away from each other?" Pansy whined.

"It is the only thing we can do to rebuild our status here in the wizarding world" Millicent told her best friend.

"I have to agree with Mili her Pans, it is the only way we can be our own selves "Blaise said

"Don't worry guys; it is just another phase in life we have to face "Draco said coolly from his side.

"Will we ever see each other again after this so called 'phase'?" Pansy asked her childhood friend and best friend Blaise

"Of course we will, but only time can tell when "Blaise said.

As soon as these eight people parted on their own ways, they have no idea what surprises the fates have prepared for them, and how this change will strengthen the friendships they will rekindle later on.

* * *

A/N;Hey Everyone, sorry I have just updated this chapter now , I finally found my file in my computer , I hope you like the chapter ! and Comments and Reviews are always welcome

Thanks ,Lilac


End file.
